Divorce isn't Easy
by writer writing
Summary: Lois and Clark are divorcing. The people in their life aren't sure why.
1. Chapter 1

Michael Adams held the divorce papers and sighed. He was an old hat at this. As a divorce lawyer, he had seen it all but the couple before him was an exception. If it weren't for these papers, he'd never guess they were breaking up. They were acting as calm and casual as if they were buying insurance. Maybe it was the profession they were in. The good journalists often removed their emotions and opinions, so they could present an unbiased story and Lane and Kent were the best reporting team he could think of. Still it didn't seem natural. Lois Lane's face was impossible to read at the moment. She could have been a statue, if it weren't for her breathing and blinking. It was the same with Clark Kent. 

"So are the papers in order?" Lois asked suddenly.

The lawyer blushed when he realized he had been looking at them and not the papers.

"They seem to be but I need to run over a few details with you all. This is a no-fault divorce, right?

They both nod and look a little annoyed at the question.

"I just want to make sure. Some people come back later and try to change it to adultery or something."

Lois took an angry appearance and asked, "what's that supposed to mean? You think I had an affair with Superman, don't you?"

It was common public knowledge that Lois had all his exclusives and anytime people saw them in public together it was hard not to notice the physical attraction between them. Rumors about their affair were increasing in popularity and divorce was going to make it hit an all time high whether it was true or not.

"No, ma'am. It's none of my business."

That cooled her off. She would've gotten up to attack him before but her soon to be ex-husband had been gently restraining her. That couldn't have been an easy job. This mild-mannered man was obviously stronger than he looked. It surprised him that she hadn't gotten angry at his touching her. Normally any physical contact between a divorcing or a divorced couple would cause a heated fight.

"I have to ask you if you've done everything you can to save your marriage like counseling and such."

"Lois doesn't like therapists," Clark said.

At last, this sparked a negative response between the two of them.

"Are you saying it's my fault? I don't like strangers knowing the intimate details of my life."

Clark threw his hands up in a gesture of surrender and said, "I'm just saying it's why we never went to see at therapist."

The lawyer interrupted. "It's okay. The bottom line is there's no hope for your marriage. Correct?"

They nodded.

"The court is doing you a favor by letting you divorce without having been separated for a year. Divorces aren't as easy to get and go through as what people think. It looks like you've split your property and the custody of your children 50/50. I'm impressed. You won't have to fight it out in court. So many people let their personal feelings get in the way of common sense. Just because the marital relationship ended doesn't mean the parental one should. It's hard enough on children with divorced parents. It's good when parents can halfway get along. One last question , ma'am. Did you want to pay a court fee to change your surname from Kent back to Lane?"

"If you read closely, Mr. Adams, I never changed it in the first place. People call me Mrs. Kent because most women do take on their husband's name but my legal and professional name has always been Lane."

"Well, we'll process the papers and you all will get a notice when it becomes final."

Clark was closest to the door but he waited and held it open for Lois to get through. They were definitely a unique case.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Lois leaned back in her chair and looked at the desk across from her. Work was going to be tough from now on. She really didn't know what a legal separation solved. He would still be in her professional life and with kids, her personal life too. Clark hadn't come in yet but that wasn't unusual. He was perpetually late because of his heroic obligations. What was unusual was that Perry didn't ask her, "why is your husband late now?" and she didn't get to come up with some creative excuse. Perry would then tell her that there was no excuse for two people living in the same house to not get to work on time and together. She would smirk and then begin the workday. Clark would come bumbling in a few minutes later and they would figure out their game plan for that day. Not today. Not ever again.

Just as she picked up her pen, she heard, "Lois!"

It was Chloe getting off the elevator.

"Chloe? What are you doing in Metropolis?"

"I think that's obvious," Chloe answered, as she pulled a chair up and sat in it. "What happened and why didn't I hear about it from you or Clark?"

"I make it a policy to only take one question at a time."

"Lois, this is no laughing matter. Why are you getting a divorce?"

"Things happen."

"What things?"

"Little things. Is there ever any simple answer to a question? It was a gradual process. One day we realized we had nothing between us anymore."

"You're crazy! When the 4 of you came out to visit me last month, you and Clark looked in love. If anything, your problem was being too much in love."

"Does it matter why at this point? We're divorced. End of story."

"But even last weekend, when you all went to see Mrs. Kent, she said you two looked happy. Your mother-in-law, or ex-mother-in-law I should say, only found out when her 5 year old grandson spilled the beans on the telephone yesterday. She is the one that called and told me."

"What do you want from me? An apology? I'm sorry I'm going through a divorce and that I didn't tell you. Are you happy?"

"There has to be a reason. I'm just not buying your story. It's too sudden. You and Clark have some sort of secret you're hiding."

"Gosh, Chloe! We're not characters in one of your mystery novels. Stay out of it."

"It just hurts me. Nobody was rooting harder for you two becoming a couple."

"Yeah, right! Like you've always wanted Clark and me together."

"I didn't say from the beginning. However, I did see the connection between you guys way back at the dunking booth and it did upset me. Then I grew up and realized it was a simple teenage crush on a male friend. I saw what a great team you and he made, professionally and romantically."

"Did you come out here to try and get us back together because if you did, it's not going to work. It's over."

"I am not leaving this city until I understand why you two divorced or I do succeed in getting you back together."

Lois glared and headed for the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Chloe wanted to know.

"I'm taking the rest of the day off before I say something I really regret."

Chloe sighed. It had been a while since she had solved a mystery and gotten the story. That had become the job of the heroine in her books but she knew she still had it in her. She was going to solve this.

TBC 


	3. Chapter 3

Lois stood in front of her apartment door, digging for the key. She had spent the day looking through stores to try and take her mind off the whole situation. For a second, she has considered spending the day in a bar but it was a bad example for her kids and she had come to despise drinking anyway. Drinking caused her to lose control of herself despite her high tolerance. She got her key out and heard children's laughter inside the apartment. She checked her watch. The bus must've come a little early today. It made her feel like a rotten mother. She didn't have to worry about them getting injured but this logical thought didn't override her motherly instinct.

As she opened the door, she saw Mrs. Peterson was in there telling them a story and feeding them cookies. She was a kind elderly lady who lived across the hall. The truth of the matter was with Clark's responsibility to save the world regularly and her knack for getting into dangerous situations, they were often running a few minutes late. This is why long ago, they had given Mrs. Peterson a key to their apartment. Mrs. Peterson didn't mind going over and watching them.

"Momma!" shouted 5 year old Philip, as he threw himself around her legs.

8 year old Ruth came over for a hug too but as the oldest, she thought it was unnatural for her to get overly excited and run at the at the arrival of her mother.

"Hi, Mrs. Kent. I mean Mrs. Lane. I mean Miss Lane."

"I've been telling you for years to just call me Lois, Mrs. Peterson."

"Not until you call me Marge."

Lois smiled. "I think we have this argument every time, Mrs. Peterson."

"I know it. You're a stubborn woman. Miss Lane. How are you doing, honey?"

"Fine. Why wouldn't I? Thank you for watching them once again. I wish you would let me pay you."

"It's my pleasure to watch them. I see so little of my own grandchildren that being with your kids makes up for it a little."

Lois nodded in a sympathetic manner.

"I have to get back to my soaps," Mrs. Peterson said eagerly, "isn't the soap channel great? I can watch them all day long. Bye, children."

"Bye!" they chorused.

"What's in the bag you've got, Momma?" Philip wanted to know.

"Supper. Is spaghetti all right with you guys?" Lois asked, as she set the bag on the kitchen cabinet.

The kids wrinkled their noses and frowned.

"Are you making it, Mom?" Ruth asked.

"I'm shocked," Lois complained in a playful manner, "that you don't like my cooking."

"If Dad were here, he'd fix it good," Ruth muttered under her breath. 

"What's that?" Lois inquired.

Ruth stared up at her mom. She didn't have superhearing like her dad but her hearing was still pretty good. "Nothing."

"That's what I thought. Relax, guys. They're TV dinners," she said, pulling them out of the bag and sticking one in the microwave.

The children went into the living room to begin their homework on their own. Lois shook her head in a 'I can't believe it' gesture and smiled. It was times like these when she wondered if they were really hers.

Philip came back into the kitchen with cymbals.

"Look, Momma! I get to play these on music day tomorrow. Mrs. O'Brien said we should take them home and practice for 15 minutes, so we can get the feel of our instruments but I'm going to practice 30 minutes, so I can be really good."

"That's wonderful, sweetie. Remind me to thank Mrs. O'Brien when Parent Teacher Conferences rolls around."

"Okay, Momma," Philip said, as he ran off to practice.

A little later, they were sitting around the table eating their TV dinners. It was burnt, of course. It never ceased to amaze Lois how she could screw it up when it came with simple directions that she followed to the letter. Oh well, the kids were eating it. That was the important thing.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ruth?"

"Why can't Dad eat supper with us anymore?"

"I thought we explained it to you."

"Yes and you said that you and Daddy would still be friends. Friends come over for supper."

"Not friends who used to married to each other. You'll go to your Dad's next Monday and you can eat supper with him then."

"But then you won't be there. Why can't you and Daddy say you're sorry and live together again."

"I wish it were that simple."

"Jenny said you and Dad didn't mean it about staying friends. She said parents always tell their kids that but don't mean it. She knows what she's talking about. Her parents are divorced too."

"I know it's not easy but we all have to live with it."

There was silence for a while.

"How was school, Ruth?"

"Okay. In P.E. I ran faster than all the other kids."

Lois dropped her fork in the floor. "How fast?" she asked.

"Fast like Dad but I ran back to my first spot so quick, it didn't look like I was ever gone."

"That's two powers you have to be careful of now. You know that? Strength and speed."

"I know."

"Why can't I have cool powers like that, Momma?"

"You don't get hurt that should be enough," Lois said a little sternly.

"Don't worry, Phil. I was 6 before I got strong."

Lois gave Ruth one of those motherly looks that said, "don't tell your brother that."

Ruth excused herself from the table and Philip wanted up too.

"After you finish your milk," Lois told him.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. It builds strong teeth and bones like Daddy's," Lois told him.

Philip groaned but did as he was told.

Before bed, Lois got on the internet to check her e-mail. One was from Chloe.

i'm sorry, cuz! i just care about you that's all. i didn't bother to call b/c know you have caller id and wouldn't answer. i won't bother you at work anymore but i'm giving you fair warning that i'm not giving up. i was wondering if i could pick up R and P after school tomorrow and spend time with them? please e-mail me with an answer one way or the other. love you! Chlo

Lois replied yes to Chloe. She knew Chloe was going to try and find out information from them but the kids really didn't know much about the divorce. She also included an apology for snapping at her. She wasn't mad at Chloe. It was the divorce situation she was mad at.

Perry had also e-mailed her some information on her story for tomorrow. He added a comment that he understood why she took today off but to tell him next time.

She definitely had to work tomorrow and she wasn't looking forward to it. She turned the computer off and went to tuck her kids in bed.

TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Lois got off the elevator and was surprised to find Clark had beaten her to work. She tried to walk over to her desk as naturally as possible. She was well aware that the people in the newsroom were watching them to see how the newly divorced couple would behave around each other. Lois figured the best approach was to ignore Clark altogether. Don't look at him and don't talk to him. She switched on her computer.

As she was waiting for it to load, Ginger slinked up to Clark's desk. Lois couldn't stand that woman. She was an obvious tramp. When Kat had worked here before she got her own show, she too had been obviously trampy but somehow you didn't hate her for it. She was amusing and you knew behind her sinful ways, there was a good woman. Ginger wasn't like that. She was about to prey on a vulnerable man right in front of his ex-wife. Ginger tossed her curly, light brown hair behind her shoulder and sat down on the corner of his desk. Her hand of long, red fingernails reached out to stroke his hair but Clark rolled back in his chair and dodged it.

"Clark, I just love men with quiet exteriors and glasses. There's always a tiger inside. How about you come over to my apartment and I'll fix you supper? I'll make you forget all about your troubles. Especially the one on front of you."

Lois was in a rage by now. She was going to go over and beat the hussy senseless. Clark looked over at Lois and understood the meaning of that expression. He gave her a look that said, 'I'm getting rid of her' and mouthed, "calm down." Lois was going to give him exactly 5 seconds.

Clark gave Ginger a polite but firm no and she shrugged and went back to her own desk just in time. However, Lois was still fuming.

She covered her mouth with her hand and whispered harshly, "you didn't have to be polite about it."

Clark took a piece of paper and wrote something. He folded it into a paper airplane and it made a perfect landing into Lois' hand.

"Show-off," she whispered.

She read the note and it said,  
WE CAN'T MAKE ENEMIES AT WORK. YOU SHOULDN'T BE JEALOUS OF HER. I DON'T LOVE HER.

She looked up and whispered under her hand, "who says we can't? And don't tell me that you don't find her the least bit attractive. I bet she isn't the first one to come on to you now that you're single and have a bachelor's pad."

He threw another paper airplane.  
I ONLY FIND ONE WOMAN ATTRACTIVE AND IT'S NOT GINGER. I WOULD HARDLY CALL THE F.O.S. A BACHELOR'S PAD.

Lois was about to whisper back that he had used the fortress as a bachelor's pad on her when they were dating but Perry had witnessed Lois' glares and the covering of the mouth, as well as Clark's throwing of paper airplanes. They weren't getting any work done.

"Lois, Clark," he said, "I want to see you all in my office now."

Jimmy watched as they all marched into Perry's office and at last he was able to walk pass Clark and Lois desks without fear. He had to get to the dark room and develop his photos. He peered in Lois' trashcan and saw the crumpled paper airplanes. For a moment, he was tempted to take them out and look at them but sometimes CK had a 6th sense for that kind of stuff. He quickly walked away before they came back. He looked up to the both of them and he didn't want in the middle of this fight.

Lois stood with her arms impatiently folded and Clark hung his arm casually by his side. They glanced at each other and realizing how close they were to each other, they took a large sideways step in the opposite direction.

"Kids," Perry said, "I want you to know that I think you two are the greatest reporting team to ever come through the Planet's door. I respect your predicament though and that's why I haven't asked my best reporters to continue to work together. Now I want you both to do me a favor. Keep your personal lives out of the office or I will be forced to move you to opposite ends of the room."

"Oh no, Chief," Lois replied, "anything but that."

"I'm serious. If you two are going to act like children then I'm going to treat you like children. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," Clark said.

They both look at Lois until she muttered, "okay."

Lois went back to her desk and opened her bottom drawer. Darn him! Her cigarettes were gone. She didn't smoke but she always kept a pack around just to know they were there. Whenever a particularly stressful situation arose however, she had a tendency to pick up the bad habit again. She was regularly in life and death situations, so they weren't stressful to her anymore. It was her emotions that stressed her. They were stressing her now and she only wanted one little smoke but Clark had taken them and gone somewhere. The jerk knew she would want one right now. In place of the cigarettes was a note that said GET A SNACK INSTEAD.

She pulled put a couple of quarters and headed for the snack machine. The snack machine was located in a tiny hallway. It was right next to the supply closet. It was a pain to go to the secluded, out of the way area. The reason they put it back there she guessed was so that the food wouldn't distract the employees from working. If someone had skipped breakfast and had no change, it might be tempting to stare longingly at it.

Just as she was about to stick one of the coins in, a hand grabbed her and pulled her into the closet. It was Clark. They embraced and began passionately kissing.

TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

"I miss you," Clark said pulling away.

"I miss you, too." Lois responded," but I don't think we're allowed to do this."

"I don't remember Jor-El telling us we couldn't."

"I don't remember him saying we could. He told us that we couldn't stay married or we would bring another meteor shower to Earth. We're angering the universe because 2 people from different planets came together. I'm sure the universe isn't going to be happy with just an official, legal document. I don't know about you but I've seen the destruction of one meteor shower and I don't want to see another."

"I don't either but we've been married 10 years and have two children. Why has the universe just now picked up on it? I don't think a little hugging and kissing is going to matter."

"Fine," Lois said, "but if so much as a pebble falls from the sky…"

"It's on my head, I know. I've always managed to save the day when it really counted, including natural disasters. Trust me," he said and they began kissing once more.

Clark pulled away again and whispered, "someone's coming.

Lois bent down and looked through the slits of the door. It was an older woman getting a snack out of the machine.

"That's just great," Lois whispered after she left.

"What?"

"She took the last double fudge candy bar. I wanted that."

"I can run and get you one from somewhere else."

"No, that's okay. Peanut butter cups are good too."

"Do you think we're fooling everybody into thinking that we wanted to get divorced?"

"Assuming nobody opens this door. I don't think we're fooling Chloe. She's going to try and wheedle information out of the kids this afternoon."

"She won't find anything. The only people who know why we divorced is me, you, and Jor-El. There's nothing on the computer for her to find."

"Yeah, I know."

"Perry's looking for us."

"We better get out of here then."

She pulled out the handkerchief in his pocket and wiped her lipstick off his face. Then she smoothed her hair and silk blouse.

"Is the coast clear?" she asked.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when," he said and he began to reach for her.

"Don't you dare. I'll have to wipe lipstick off you and fix myself all over."

Clark looked disappointed. "Before I forget, could you meet me on the roof after you finish your story?"

"Why?"

"It's a secret."

"I guess I could. What story are you working on? I have to cover a robbery."

"I've got a murder story."

"That's not fair. Why couldn't I have the murder story?"

"Robberies can be just as big and interesting."

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed.

"The coast is clear. You can go first"  
---

Lois was riding the elevator up to the roof. She was dying to know what it was Clark wanted.

As she stepped out on the roof, Clark was hovering in his Superman costume and holding candy and flowers. "Happy Anniversary," he said.

Lois' eyes were shining with tears and she said, "I wasn't sure we were going to celebrate it this year with the divorce and all."

"We're only divorced in the eyes of the law," he said, as he came closer and gave her the gifts. He scooped her up in his arms.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's going to be a surprise."

"What about the kids?"

"Didn't you say Chloe was spending the afternoon with them?"

"What if someone sees?"

"They'll finally have the evidence they need that you're having an affair with Superman."

"Is that your idea of a joke, Clark?"

"I hope not," he grinned, as they flew into the sky.

TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Clark and Lois were in what had to be one of the most beautiful spots in the world. The mountain was covered in a pristine snow. Except for the ledge they were on. It had a geothermal pool that warmed it up. They snuggled together, enjoying the scenery untouched by civilization. "I would say this is the best anniversary we've ever had," Lois said in deep contentment.

"It sure is. Minus the divorce."

"Doesn't it make you feel sort of sinful?"

"What do you mean?" asked Clark.

"This is the first time we've been together with an unmarried person in years," Los said, her eyes twinkling.

"If you're worried about God striking us down with lightening, I think He might make an exception in this case."

Lois chuckled. "I'm sure you're right."

"This can be our special place from now on."

"What about when you get too old to fly us here?"

"We'll always have the supply closet."

"You're real cute. What time is it?"

"About 6:00, I think."

"I should be getting back before the kids run Chloe nuts."

"How are the kids doing?"

"Fine. Philip seems to be taking the divorce well but Ruth is taking it harder. Did I tell you she has your superspeed? Last night she was running circles around her room. All I saw was this blur."

"The powers are such a huge responsibility at so young an age but if anybody could handle it, our kids could. I'm excited about seeing them Monday."

"I wish you could see them now but that would look suspicious."

"Yeah, it would be nice though. Well, we better get you home."

"You can't fly me to the apartment. What if Chloe and the kids are there and see?"

"You forget, my dear that I can see them before they see me."

"Silly me. Let's get flying"  
---

A few weeks later…

"I don't know what you're still doing here, Chloe. I know you're a novelist and so you can go anywhere for long periods of time but don't you have mail and bills collecting at home?"

"I know I do and you win, Lois. I know don't why you divorced or why you won't get back together with Clark but whatever it is, it has to be a good reason."

"Thank you for understanding, Cuz. I love that you care so much. Did you read the novel I wrote?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"And?"

"It was original. How can I say this nicely? You are a good journalist. You're better than I ever was or could be. You've won Pulitzer prizes for goodness sake, so I wouldn't give up your day job."

Lois ran for the bathroom.

"Honey," Chloe said, knocking on the door, "I didn't mean it. I loved it when the President's clone ate a bunch of frogs. It was very believable. Didn't you even say you based it on real life? Lois?"

It sounded like Lois was throwing up. At last, Lois opened the door. Chloe felt her forehead.

"You don't feel hot. Have you had any other symptoms?"

"Not really and you don't seem qualified to me, Dr. Sullivan," she said with a weak smile, "I've been having some dizzy spells and been kind of tired but nothing major."

"If I didn't know you'd been divorced for a while, I'd almost say you might be pregnant. You had some pretty bad cases of morning sickness as I recall," Chloe said. "Do you have any pills for that kind of symptoms in your apartment?"

"I don't think so," Lois said in a dazed manner.

"I'll run to the drugstore and get some and I want you to go lay down. You don't have the kids to worry about, since it's Clark's turn. I'll call Perry and tell him you're sick. Now march."

Lois was still too stunned to argue. She heard Chloe shut the door to the apartment. Pregnant? She couldn't be pregnant. She could be pregnant. It was very likely she was and she couldn't have Chloe bringing her back medicine she didn't need. She called her on her on her cell phone.

"Chloe? I don't need pills. Bring back a pregnancy test or two."

TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Lois came out of the bathroom and said, "that was the third and last test, Chloe. They all say I'm pregnant."

"How could you get pregnant, Lois. How?"

"Boy, you really need to get married or at least go back to biology class."

"Is this why you divorced Clark? Is there another man in your life?"

"No."

"Did Clark get another woman in his life and so you found a man in an act of revenge?"

"Clark with another woman? He's a one-woman man. Look how long it took him to get over Lana and he just dated her."

"Then why are you pregnant?"

"I guess it's too late to try and hide it now. It's Clark's baby."

"But that would have to mean—"

"That we never completely broke up? Exactly. Jor-El said we would bring another, more destructive meteor shower if we stayed married. I don't know what I'm going to do about the baby. I don't believe in abortion but it's not an option with Superman's baby anyway. It's going to become obvious that I'm pregnant and then what? People will know and so will the universe. I don't want to tell Clark yet. He shouldn't have to worry unnecessarily. I'll figure out what to do and then tell him."

"Slow down. Jor-El said you couldn't stay married?"

"Yeah, you know Clark's biological father."

"Why didn't he tell you before and isn't he a computer or something?"

"Yes, he's a high-tech Kryptonian computer and I don't know why it took this long to tell us. Maybe his sensors just collected the data or he wanted his son to have a normal life for as long as possible."

"I don't believe that. Jor-El would know and tell his son long before now. If the universe or God or whatever it is didn't want you together, why can you have kids together and why wait this long? I think it's possible that someone hacked into Jor-El's system and made him tell you what he did."

"That's a huge, creative leap. No wonder you write mystery novels. However, the Kryptonian computer is too advanced and complicated to be hacked into. Einstein couldn't do it. Besides what motive would a person possibly have and how would they get into the fortress?"

"That's why we should go to the fortress and dig for some answers. Are you still allowed in there?"

"I think so. I haven't tried."

"Let's go"  
---

Chloe and Lois were walking in the swirling snow. They were both in heavy parkas.

"It would have to be snowing," Lois mumbled.

Chloe shouted above the winds, "I didn't hear you! Are you warm enough?"

"Yes, Chloe. I have this yellow Eskimo jacket on."

"Are you sure the baby is warm enough?"

"Even if the baby could feel the weather, my kids are immune to the hot and cold. I think we're almost there."

Lois placed her hand on the fortress and it opened up. Once they were inside, Chloe began brushing snow off of Lois.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking care of a pregnant woman."

"I'm pregnant not disabled. I'm older than you and I've been pregnant twice before. I am more than capable of caring for myself."

"I know you are. It's funny that Jor-El still lets his son's ex-wife in. Kal-El and his mate are the only ones who can open it, right?"

"Actually, the kids can get in too but basically. At one time the key would open it for anybody, assuming you could get here in the first place. We found we had to design it to only let intermediate family in. Are we going to stand here and chit chat or are we going to communicate with Jor-El."

"I don't think he'll respond to me."

"Right. Jor-El?"

"Lois, you wish to know something?" said the wise, monotone voice.

"Yeah, I—"

The ice-like table in front of her brought out a steaming cup of liquid.

"Lois, you're cold. The drink will warm you instantly."

"Didn't anybody ever teach you it's rude to interrupt?"

"Only on Earth. Kryptonians find it right and necessary to interrupt when something more pressing is at hand."

"You won't know what is more pressing if you interrupt," Lois said, taking a sip.

She offered the rest to Chloe and Chloe shook her head no.

"It's not going to kill you. I'm not contagious and this Kryptonian drink is good for you and it works."

Chloe sighed and took a sip to make Lois happy.

"As I was saying, Jor-El, my cousin needs you to explain mine and Kal-El's marriage problem. Tell her what you told us."

"I'm pulling no records of such a conversation."

"Kal-El and I are divorced because you said it would bring a meteor shower a couple of months ago and you have no record?"

"It appears such a file was placed in here around that time and then detected as incorrect and deleted. I can't bring the information back or tell you who did it."

Chloe looked triumphant and Lois surprised. Who wanted Clark and Lois divorced and why?

TBC 


	8. Chapter 8

Lois looked around the newsroom for Clark. 

"Lois," Perry said, coming out of his office," I thought you were supposed to be at home, sick. I better not catch whatever you have or you'll be paying for any medical costs."

"Trust me, Chief. It's not likely but if you do, I will pay for the costs. Where's Clark?"

"Out covering a story but you should be at home resting and recovering."

"After I talk to Clark."

"I thought you two weren't speaking to each other. You know what? I'm not going to become involved in this just don't cause a scene."

"I'll be gone after I talk to Clark. You won't even know I'm here."

"Yeah right," he snorted, as he left.

Lois began working at her desk, while she waited for Clark. She didn't notice him until he placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Lois, what are you doing?"

Lois knocked his hand off and said, "way to give somebody a heart attack, Smallville. We need to talk in private."

"The roof?"

They went to the roof.

"You're sick," Clark said, "You should be in bed. I was going to stop by and see you."

"I'm not sick."

He frowned at her and x-rayed her.

"I hate when you do that. You're not a x-ray machine or a microscope. My organs are private."

"You're right. I don't see any germs in your system." His eyes slowly scanned toward her stomach region. "Are you pregnant?"

"Did any one ever tell you that you're a peeping Tom?"

"How did you find out you were pregnant?"

"They make these wonderful things called pregnancy tests."

He hugged her.

"I know it's good news but that's not really the only reason I'm here, Clark."

"What is it?"

Lois explained the events of earlier today. Especially her conversation with Jor-El.

"There was no meteor shower? Who would do such a thing?"

"That's what we have to figure out, Sherlock. Chloe's on the computer at the library researching. We should do some investigating too."

"Not in your condition."

"Here we go again."

"Lois, I don't tell you to stay out of dangerous investigations when you're not pregnant. Well, most of the time. This person could be dangerous."

Lois rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we both go to the library and help Chloe research? There's nothing we can really do action wise yet."

"Okay. That's fair enough. Hey, Smallville. You know what I just thought of?" she said, as they walked back into the building. "This is our first illegitimate child."

"Lois!"

"It's true."

"We're going to get married as soon as we find out who's behind this."

"I thought you were supposed to get down on your knee and ask nicely. Maybe I like being an unmarried woman."

"Lois, is this a good time to joke around with your sarcastic humor?"

"It's the perfect time and even if we get married, you and I will know when the child was conceived," she said with a smile.

"What would I do without you?" he said, returning the smile.

"You would still be up in your loft, brooding"  
---

Clark, Lois, and Chloe were gathered around a library table to compare notes.

"So basically, nobody found anything," Lois stated.

"I've been studying newspapers and stuff for hours," Chloe said. "There's not one thing that points to the suspicion of another Kryptonian around and that includes the tabloids."

"What if it's not a Kryptonian?" Clark suggested.

"Who else could work the computer and get in the fortress?" Lois asked.

Chloe's eyes suddenly got wide. "Clark's right. I think we should stop being focused on some Kryptonian who escaped the phantom zone and expand are search. You know it's an important point that only 4 people can get in. We know it wasn't you two."

"Are you saying our kids did it?" Lois asked.

"I'm saying there's no evidence that it was a forced entry. Maybe the culprit took one of the kids along."

Lois tapped her fingers in thought and turned to Clark. "The more I think about it, she could be right."

"Our kids aren't exactly average, especially Ruth. Nobody could kidnap them."

"I'd like to think that but given the right circumstances they could be kidnapped. That's not what I had in mind though. I think one of the kids did it."

"Why would our children want their parents to break up? Have you seen how hard Ruth has been taking it?"

"I don't suspect Ruth. It's Philip. I'd say if anything, he's happy with it. I thought it was because he was younger that he handled it so well but maybe it's something else. Don't forget he's a 5 year old computer whiz. He can fix our computers in the blink of an eye. He could very well figure out his way around a Kryptonian computer and it doesn't hurt that he's half Kryptonian..I keep thinking about Jor-El. Surely, he's smart enough to know and remember who came into the fortress but if it was his grandchild…"

"He might be soft," Clark finished.

"I'd say you two have to ask Philip some questions," Chloe said.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

"Philip Kent, report to the office, Philip Kent," said the intercom. 

Philip became nervous when he saw both his parents in the office. His dad put his hand firmly on his shoulder and his mouth was in a grim line. His mom was scarier. She said in a sickly sweet voice, "Phil, we're going to have a nice family discussion." She turned to the secretary and said, "We'll be back to pick Ruth up. Make sure she doesn't get on the bus." Then they left.

Philip became even more nervous when he saw the fortress looming up. His parents never said a word to him. Once they were inside, they stood towering over him with their arms folded.

"I'm sorry," he said his lip trembling.

"Sorry for what?" Clark asked.

"For making Jor-El lie, so you would get divorced."

"Why, Philip?" Lois asked. "Why would you want your parents divorced?"

"I thought it would be fun."

"Excuse me?" Clark and Lois asked simultaneously.

"My friend at school said it was better when your parents are divorced. He said you get twice the presents on Christmas and your birthday. He said that sometimes you get presents just because. You have two rooms, two beds, and everything."

"And has it been better and fun?" asked Clark.

Philip had tears running down his face. "No, Daddy. Presents are nice but we never get to all of us have fun together. It makes everybody sad and angry."

They hugged him.

"I don't think your Dad and I will punish you for that because you've learned your lesson but—"

"We are going to punish you for sneaking up to the fortress by yourself and messing with the only Kryptonian computer in existence."

"Although you had to be a smart, little devil to do it," Lois said unable to her hide her motherly pride.

Clark gave her a stern look.

"But it is still something that has to be punished," Lois conceded, "I'd say definitely remove your fortress privileges until you're old enough to handle it. You can't get in by yourself and you're not to touch the crystals. Someone will be by your side the whole time you're in here."

"And no TV or video games for a week," Clark added.

Philip nodded in submission.

"On a happier note," Clark added, "would you like to be my best man?"

Philip smiled.  
---

Michael Adams, the divorce lawyer, felt warm and fuzzy. He couldn't help it. The wedding he had been invited to was just so sweet and cute. Clark and Lois' little boy was the best man and the girl was maid of honor. He'd been surprised to get the invitation. He had never been to the wedding of one of the couple he had divorced. Their love was inspirational. Granted it turns out they hadn't wanted divorced in the first place but in today's world, it was nice to see people stay together. His work made him feel a little hopeless about relationships sometimes. He looked over at his girlfriend. He had been dating Lisa for 10 years but had never committed because he was afraid of divorce. Lois and Clark had given him the nerve to try marriage. Lisa's hand glittered with a diamond now. She had stuck by him patiently. She leaned over and kissed him.

The reception was just as nice. It was a small wedding and so everybody was eating at one large table. Lois and Clark were in their own little world. Everybody had glasses of ginger ale and people were making toasts to the couple. Pete, at least that might have been his name, joked about having no champagne before he made his speech. Clark smiled and touched his wife's belly protectively. A revealing gesture but it was none of his business. Now that he thought about it, they had hinted earlier that they might name a son after him to remember that though they were divorced, they reunited and Michael meant who is like God which they liked. Michael Kent had a nice ring. He stared at and speculated about people too much for his own good. Speaking of staring, there was a blonde lady at the table and she appeared to be gazing at somebody. She looked familiar, he had seen the famous author's picture in her books. He loved the stories Chloe Sullivan wrote. They were about this girl named Joleigh, who solved strange mysteries with her best friend Mark, who was a strange visitor from another planet. Joleigh also had a cousin that helped her out at times named Lola. He wished he could get her to sign a book for him but he was sure she got enough of that. If he wanted it signed, he could go to one of her book signings. He finally saw who she was staring at. He was a tall, dark man at the other end and he was returning her gazes. He looked familiar too. Bruce Wayne was his name. The billionaire often appeared in magazines like Time. They would make a good couple. Lisa had caught on to this too. His fiancée, that was a wonderful word, was an amateur matchmaker and she had just spotted her next victims. They often joked around that she helped put people together, so he could make money when they broke up. Obviously, it was a joke. He would like it fine if he had to find a new job because divorce was nonexistent.

The rewedded couple took off on a honeymoon. They hadn't said where they were going. They just said wherever the wind took them. His mother was going to watch the kids. He smiled when another couple left together, Chloe and Bruce. Lisa hadn't done anything after all. Bruce and Chloe had introduced themselves to each other. Since they both knew the bride and groom, they had heard a lot about each other.

One thing stuck in his mind from all this. Marriage might not be easy but divorce really isn't easy.

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
